


Равновесие

by DoctorBarty



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 6





	Равновесие

Ньютон вовсе не влюблен в Германна. Он убеждал себя в этом так долго, пока, наконец, не внушил, что это правда.

Если бы он был в него влюблен, он бы вел себя с Германном по-другому. Не игнорировал бы просьбы не раскидывать образцы на его половине лаборатории и уж тем более не получал бы удовольствия от перепалок, всегда следующих за предупреждением.

Просто иногда это единственный способ привлечь внимание Готтлиба, заставить оторваться от доски, покрытой бесконечными рядами формул, чтобы не слышать больше шелковый шорох мела, остановить движение прихотливого узора расчета, проступающего на черной доске. 

Ньютон вовсе не влюблен в Германна, просто он счел нужным изучить привычки своего коллеги. Он знает, во сколько Готтлиб приходит в лабораторию и во сколько уходит оттуда. Сколько ложек сахара кладет в свой кофе и сколько чашек выпивает в день. Сколько минут потребуется, чтобы довести Германна своей болтовней, и в какой именно момент тот не выдержит, и они начнут орать друг на друга уже вместе. Германн никогда не изменит своим привычкам. Он предсказуем, когда речь идет о цифрах и данных. 

Ньютон беспокоится о нем, но это совсем не подразумевает влюбленность. Это нормально — то, что за столько лет он уже заранее догадывается, когда у Германна заболит нога и пытается сделать так, чтобы у того была возможность сесть. Германн наверняка все понимает. Но они просто не говорят об этом.

Иногда Ньютон ловит себя на том, что пялится на Германна. Стоит ему задуматься, чуть отвлечься от очередного образца, как он отыскивает взглядом друга. Не осознавая того, это всегда получается само по себе. Но в какой-то момент он возвращается в реальность и понимает, что снова разглядывает Германна, стоящего у доски, Германна, скрючившегося над бумагами, Германна, который, если заметит его, смутится, нахмурится и отвесит едкий комментарий, потому что не поймет, в чем дело.

Гайзлеру отчаянно не хватает данных. Только наблюдений в какой-то момент становится недостаточно. Но эмпирика — не их случай, и Ньютону приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. Взгляды. Редкие прикосновения. Иногда Ньютону кажется, что он настолько неосторожен, что его можно воспринимать однозначно. Но они просто не говорят об этом.

Ньютон не жалуется. Ньютона устраивает все, потому что он прекрасно понимает, что ничто и никогда не изменится в той формуле, которую Германн подобрал к их отношениям. 

Он будет наливать Готтлибу кофе с утра и класть необходимое количество сахара. Он будет доводить его своими выходками и кричать на него. Он будет ненароком освобождать один стул в лаборатории, чтобы Германн мог сесть. Он будет, поднимая голову, отыскивать его взглядом. Он не нарушит равновесия.

Ньютон вовсе не влюблен в Германна. Он одержим им.


End file.
